The Scar That Can Never Heal
by RyomaTwin2000
Summary: 15 yrs Asain Zasoj has been scarred for life in a reactor explosion that took his parents. He now hates Shinra and has decided to go to a reactor with AVALANCHE to destroy it. He is determined to take down Shinra, but when a simple rebellion turns into a mission to save the world, that same determination is tested. I recommend you actually play FFVII or watch it before reading.


__**A/N: Hello! My name is Ryomatwin2000. I'm fairly new to fanfiction and thought I would try my hand at writing. I'm still learning, so I am very much open to constructive criticism and help. Here is chapter one of my first fanfic. I hope you like it!  
**

* * *

_Walking wasn't as easy as it should have been with my artificial legs. Midgar was bustling with activity at this hour. It was __9:00 pm __and I was just out for a walk. I had no home, and I was hungry. I might as well be dead, with the condition I'm in._

That was my old life, before Tifa took me in. I was on the ground leaning against the wall, watching the occasional customer go in and out of the place I rested. My sword stood beside me just in case.

My name is Asain Zasoj. I live in the sector 7 slums at 7th Heaven. I'm 15 with no parents or friends, well, except for Tifa and Barret. My hair is short and red. I have mechanical legs and a mechanical arm. I was in a reactor explosion when I was little that took my parents and most of my limbs. I now blame Shinra for my hard life.

Shinra is a corporation that uses the life stream (which is the flow of life that circles the Planet) to make energy called Mako that they use reactors to make . Every so often, those reactors explode.

Barret was out tonight trying to take out one of those reactors. He believed that they took life from the Planet. I would have gone just because I hated Shinra, but Barret had said no and Tifa had agreed. I was not to go. I had debated following orders or not, but in the end, I stayed put...until now.

I took my sword from the wall next to me and stood up. I was going whether they liked it or not. It was about time I helped them in return for all they had done. Shinra could give me all the artificial limbs he wanted, it wouldn't change the fact that he took my parents away from me. It's time he payed.

* * *

The reactor wasn't the easiest to navigate. I hadn't been discovered yet, but I could here footsteps.

"Hey, what are you doing here," I heard behind me.

I mentally cursed as I heard gunshots around me. I took two daggers from my belt and turned to face 2 Shinra guards. As they approached, I sprang forward. My daggers slashed through the air. I hit one, but missed the other. He turned holding a gun hilt. I smirked and used fire on him. While he screamed from the burn, I ran towards the sound of a battle. When I arrived, I saw Barret fighting a giant scorpion-like robot with another person. I rushed to the scene, sheathing my daggers. I pulled out my crimson-bladed katana and attacked. I sliced its tail right off with one blow, then cast ice and attacked again. In no time, with the help of Barret and the other man, I defeated the beast.

"What 're you doin' here, Asain?" Barret demanded.

"I came to help you out," I said.

All of a sudden, I heard alarms blaring. I turned to see a Shinra guard and two panthers. They all attacked me at once. The guy from earlier jumped over me and sliced the panthers. I wasn't about to give up all the fun, so I jumped in and impaled the Shinra guard. We all ran and attacked as we made a break for the exit. On the way out, I saw someone with their leg caught.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yes, we should get going," she told me.

I ran out only to see Barret fighting. I rushed in and threw my daggers at him to hit the enemies. He ducked just in time to avoid certain death and let the daggers kill his enemies.

" Watch it," Barret shouted at me.

As I was escaping, the last member of the team helped us out by opening a door. I thanked him as the five of us ran.

We barely escaped with our lives. We got out and ran for it just as the reactor exploded.

I turned to face the man from before. He had very spiky blonde hair, purple clothes, and he carried a huge sword on his back.

" Hey, what's your name?" I asked him.

"Cloud."

* * *

**A/N: Well there's chapter one! I'd love to see some reviews to tell me how I'm doing! I hope you enjoyed and see ya next time!**


End file.
